Sugar Berries and the New Girl
by Ice age watermelon
Summary: Its almost meerkat day for Yasmin and her sugar berries have gone and she forces her friends to help her find more but all they find is a boy meerkat and a love of sugar berries too, Meanwhile there is a new girl who is Emma's new rival. OCxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Yasmin, Emma, Chase and Anna were hanging out at the top of Emma's tree, It was spring.

"You know spring is my Favourite season" Chase said. He had grown, he was now nearly up to Emma's waist, but he was still 11.

"I like spring because of Meerkat day!" Yasmin said happily

"Meerkat day?" Chase asked Emma.

"Its a day when meekat first came here from south Africa and they get one presents" Emma explain to him.

"And Yasmin gets sugar berries every single year" Anna sighed, remembering how crazy her friend goes every year.

"How did you started liking Sugar berries?" Chase asked Yasmin.

"NO!" Emma and Anna yelled but it was to late Yasmin started telling the story.

Anna hit her head and Emma yelled "Dude!".

"_It was 6 years ago, a young Yasmin Meerkat was exploring her home for the first time, she was going round in circles, her mother dropped her on the head when she was littler, she ran up to a bush with yummy looking berries on it. Yasmin took one off the branch , she popped it in her mouth, it was like a party in her mouth, her eyes started to twitch, she started to shake, and then she started to run about like crazy, and she wanted more and more and more until the bush was empty._

_And she was like that for 5 hours, the end" _Yasmin told them in a fake British accent.

"Yeah, yeah, You told me and Anna this 1000 times already" Emma said, her arm supporting her head.

"That was... interesting" Chase said awkwardly.

Anna was banging her against the the bark of the tree.

They all climbed down from the tree.

Manny was speaking to a muscled red sloth with blonde hair he had possibly his family behind him, they all gasped when they saw Emma, Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Relax, she's my daughter, Emma this is the new family that's joining the island". Manny said to the confused sloths.

"I adopted when she was three" Manny whispered to the male sloth.

"This is my Family, my wife Milly and my daughter Morgan also her friend, Eleanor "

Milly kindly waved at Emma. Morgan looked at Emma with a snarl.

"Mother, I don't like the looks of that human." Morgan said to her mum. Her nose wrinkled.

"Huh, well I don't like the looks of you, toots" Emma said with her arms crossed and a growl in her voice.

Morgan had warts on her head, she had brown hair with blonde highlights, she was a orange blue sloth, a horrible colour, and she had buck teeth. She had brownish blue eyes

Eleanor was bubblegum purple with wavy golden hair and she had hazel eyes.

"These are her friends, Yasmin, Anna and Chase" Manny said.

"Emma, I would like you to show Morgan and Eleanor around the island" Manny said

"But dad, I have plans" Emma groaned.

Manny gave her a father stare.

"Fine" Emma said

Yasmin, Anna and Chase giggled. "Your coming with me!" Emma said to them. "OH" They all said, sadly.

Emma and her friends led Morgan and Eleanor around, they went to the falls.

Ethan, Peaches and the brat pack were there, It was sweet how Ethan came in the night and gave her 100 roses and said he was sorry, Emma was happy that they made up, Ethan was a nice guy when you get to know him. He did get Emma a Wooden skateboard for her 'no grow up' birthday.

Morgan heard the music 'chasing the sun' and run down to the popular people.

"Sup, Name's Morgan, I was the most popular at my old place." Morgan said "I am awesome"

they all had a blank face on until they saw Emma, Yasmin,Anna and Chase.

"Guys!" Ethan said and high-fived them all.

"What are you doing high-fiving those..those Losers!" Morgan said.

"Because, their one of the most best people on the island" Katie said.

"They have saved us lots of times" Steffie said.

"Whatever" Morgan said. And she looked at Chase.

"What's up handsome" Morgan said. "Where have you been all my life".

Emma steamed up. Chase frowned "Um, I have been here" he said clearly clueless.

Morgan slapped her head. But winked at Chase.

"Okay, Go home now! Bye-bye" Emma ordered her. Chase blushed.

Morgan scoffed and stayed where she was.

Emma kicked a stone and Walked home with her friends.

Yasmin had a collection of Sugar berries in her nest but when they got there, They weren't there!.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are my Sugar berries" Yasmin asked in a panicky voice.

"Relax Yasmin you probably miss placed them" Chase sighed

"No Yasmin Never miss placed them" Anna said.

"Yeah, I bet someone took them" Yasmin said punching right knuckle in her left paw.

"okay lets not get hasty" Emma said "Yasmin like chase said, you just missed placed them"

Yasmin was then running around her nest looking under and over it. While that was happening Emma,Anna and Chase were playing snap with different coloured leaves.

Rodney came screaming up to them. "Hey guys" The 1 year old said (By the way he was 3 in saber years).

"Rodney, what does you mum wants you to do now" Emma said, not looking up from their game.

"THEY WANT ME TO TAKE A BATH!" Rodney yelled and with that he swung off with his teeth.

Morgan and Eleanor came up to them.

"What A weirdo cub" Morgan said, once again wrinkled her nose again. And then then winked at Chase, Emma had a jealous look on her face as Morgan did this.

She notice Yasmin looking for her berries.

"oh, Looking for your berries, Yeah They looked good so I ate them" Morgan said.

Yasmin gasped and charged at her and clawed her cheek, that was just a little, tiny scratch.

"Hey!, You know how much peach cream (Like foundation) I'm going to put on to clear this!" Morgan gasped.

"While you at it use it all to cover the warts, pal!" Emma said.

"Whatever you Stupid human, but I am so better then you and I know all your friends back here will hate you!, I will be the most popular on this ISALND!" Morgan said with a snort "Oh have you seen that mammoth who hangs by her tail and those freak saber cubs?, FREAKS!"

"That's it!" Emma yelled and got out her dagger, but Anna and Chase pulled her back.

Morgan walked off with her snorting laugher and blew a kiss at Chase, which made Emma madder and Madder. If it was possible steam would come through her ears, "Okay" Emma thought to herself "You like Chase, Its so clear, but he is a wolf and your human, this will never work".

Chase and Anna let her go.

Eleanor was still there, she still had something in her paw she open it up and three sugar berries were in it"

"I stole some from Morgan, Here you go" She said and gave them to Yasmin.

"Oh, Um thanks" Yasmin said, surprised.

"ELENOR!" Came a screeching voice From the tree, Morgan.

"Gotta go, your welcome" She said and ran off.

Emma, Chase,Anna and Yasmin looked confused.

"I have to get more!" Yasmin yelled "I know were they grow, we gotta go"

"Yasmin, its at the over side of the island" Emma said.

"So, we'll make it before supper!" Yasmin said. "Come on, please!"

"NO" Emma, Chase and Anna mumbled.

"Please!" Yasmin yelled

"NO"

"Its my holiday" Yasmin yelled

"Fine" They all grumbled

Yasmin giggled and clapped with glee.

They set off.

They just got to the edge oh the village before they bumped into to a purple and white, striped Kangaroo.

"G-day Mate, were ya goin'?" Raz asked. She was awesome and all but _**way**_ to over protective.

"Looking for sugar berries" Yasmin said.

"fair even" Raz said and let them pass.(She is sooo awesome)

Yasmin was riding on Anna's back and Emma was swinging through the tree with her possum tail.

"How far away are we?" Chase asked already starting to pant.

"No far" Yasmin said.

They finally found the bush. Yasmin got up off Anna's back, but there were no berries.

"Hey, where are the berries?" Anna asked

Yasmin looked about "They have to be here!" she dove under and started to dig, then she banged her head with something hard.

Then she saw to pairs of teal eyes.

Yasmin and the hard thing came up. I was a male meerkat, he was dark brown on his back and light dusty brown on his belly and muzzle, he had white spots on his back, he had short, black hair too.

"Who are you?" Emma asked the dirty meerkat.

"I'm Stanley, you?" the meerkat said

"I'm Chase, that's Emma, that's Anna and the crazy girl is Yasmin.

"Have you seen the sugar berries" Yasmin asked him

"No, but a orange blue sloth ate them all" Stanley said .

"oh, I don't like that Morgan" Yasmin said

"Come let's go home before my dad grounds me, see you around Stanley" Emma said and hook her tail around a branch and swung off with Chase going after her.

"Come on Yasmin" Anna said and the meerkat got on the polar bear's back.

"Bye Stanley" Yasmin called back.

"Oh...um..bye" He called.

They got home and it looked like Diego and Shira mange to give Rodney a bath. Rilla was play with a ball of yarn and Renee was doing her hunting skills on her Uncle Sid.

"Okay kids bed time" Diego said to his kids.

"Aw, Dad do we have to" Rodney said and he was playing with crash, Eddie and Buck.

"Eye, mate let the cub live" Buck said

"sorry but living cubs have to sleep" Diego said.

"Sorry mate" Buck said to Rodney

Rilla went straight to Bed, it took several pushes but Renee and Rodney had to go to bed.

It wasn't look until the rest had to go to bed. Chase cuddled up in his bed, Yasmin got in her nest and Anna got on her sheet of ice.

Emma and Peaches hooked their tails around the branch.

After that everyone slept.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning. Emma woke up to a boy meerkat staring at her.

"AHHH!" She screamed and fell of her branch and landed on Chase and Anna, sleeping under her.

"Ouch" They said.

Emma rolled of them. Manny came running towards them and lifted Emma up.

"Stanley, what are you doing here" Emma asked dizzily.

"I followed, you" Stanley said, he has fruit juice all over his mouth. He had a apple core in his paw. (Hey that rhymes!).

"Hey were did you get that?" Anna asked. She, Emma, Chase and Yasmin looked at the pile at food they had, it was gone!.

"Did you eat, ALL OUT FOOD!?" Emma yelled

"God, your just like Yasmin, if it was so you would be her brother " Anna said.

"Hey, I am way more annoying" Yasmin and Stanley said at the same time.

"Wait a minute" They all said. They looked at Stanley to Yasmin to Stanley again to Yasmin again. They had the same colour eyes, fur and hair. They jaws dropped open.

"Yasmin, do think there is a possibility you two might be brother and sister" Emma said.

Yasmin and Stanley looked at each other.

"Cool, I found my long lost little sis!" Stanley said.

Out of no were, Buck dove on Stanley and pointed his tooth knife at his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, Uncle Buck!, this Yasmin's brother, Stanley" Emma said.

Emma lifted her uncle up and put him on her head.

"Oh sorry about that, mate" Buck said.

"Who's that" Stanley asked

"My uncle" Emma said

"Come met my family" Yasmin said

"huh?" Stanley asked.

"I'm part of a herd now, Bro" Yasmin

"Why, I'm your Family"

"Stanley, I can have more than one family members, I just met you and now your already questioning my life" Yasmin said.

"Sorry" Stanley said.

Yasmin led him to the herd and introduced them.

"I don't like him" Peaches whispered to Emma.

"Why?" Emma asked "Aren't you happy for Yasmin"

"Yeah, But just welcome himself in" Peaches said

"True, there's always that" Emma said

Later that Day, Crash,Eddie, the cubs,Buck, Emma and her friends (Including Stanley) went to the park that Manny made.

And guess who was there, Morgan.

"Woo whoo" Emma said sarcastically and gave a a fake,tired air punch. Buck,Crash and Eddie when off with the cubs to the swings.

"Hey Dork, What you doing in my park" Morgan said to Emma.

"WHAT!?" Yasmin, Chase and Anna yelled.

"Whoa,Whoa,_Whoa!,_ My dad made this park, for me and my sister, with his own trunk, no help, if this is anybody's park, its my family's" Emma said madly

"No, I found this park, and you didn't show me it" Morgan said.

"this is a public park, Morgan, And the only reason Its public, is because MY uncle Sid opened it to the public!" Emma growled.

"Emma just get your uncle Diego or Aunt Shira, NO!, Get Precious!" Yasmin said.

"Who's Precious" Stanley asked.

"Tell ya later" Yasmin said.

"You know what sucks about you Emma, You think your part of your Family, but your not, You are just a sad human who thinks that she is, your dad isn't you real dad, he just adopted you, you are an idiot and guess what, your family is stupid, they think they are so great because you saved the animals but your just-" before Morgan could finish that sentence Emma pounced on her and punching her.

She gave her a black eye she was going at her Dagger but Chase and Anna pulled her off.

"Ha, you chicken" Morgan said, getting up.

"Is there a problem here" Buck asked.

"AHHH!, A RAT!" Morgan screamed and hit Buck on the head with a stick.

"Leave my uncle alone" Emma yelled.

"Wait a minute, that's your uncle?" Morgan said, She burst out laughing, "THAT'S YOUR UNCLE!,Who else is there!"

"Her uncle Diego and Aunt Shira who are sabers, her two uncle crash and Eddie who are possums, Her uncle Sid who is a sloth a her great Granny who is also a sloth, oh and Peaches her sister" Stanley said.

Emma kicked his head

"OW!" he yelled

Morgan was snorting with laughter.

"You..You,,think their your family!" Morgan Laughed.

Emma was going to dive at her again but Buck stopped her.

"Don't do it mate, two wrongs, doesn't make a right"

Emma sighed and joined her cousins.

"I will get her" Emma mumbled to Anna.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was pushing Rilla on the ice swing, muttering swears under her breath, but it wasn't quite enough.

"Why are you saying naughty words?" Rilla asked her.

"Because, Rilla, I hate a stupid sloth" Emma growled.

"What you hate uncle Sid?" Rilla said, Emma stopped pushing the swing.

"No, I love uncle Sid, most of the time, I just hate this stupid new girl called Morgan" Emma said

"Oh, Her" Rilla growled.

"What, She hit you too" Emma said, as Rilla hopped off the swing.

"Yeah, She ripped my teddy saber" Rilla said and burst into tears. "I miss Quinine!"

"Really, Quinine?" Emma asked.

"She's my dolly!" Rilla said.

"Okay, but I'm sure that My mom can fix her" Emma said with a sigh.

Rilla hopped on Emma's head, she like it up there, even know it was her cousin's head, it was nice and breezy also she felt safe.

Anna,Chase and Yasmin showing Stanley about.

"Emma, don't let Morgan get to you" Chase said.

"I wont, but, Yasmin your so called brother is annoying me" Emma said and Anna nodded her head.

"Come on lets go home, I'm staving" Stanley said.

"Your not a member of the herd" Emma growled.

"Why not" Stanley said.

"No one has invited you in it yet" Emma said

"You can come in" Rilla said

"Rilla!" Emma,Anna and chase hissed.

"Well we can't eat because SOMEONE ate all out food" Anna said

"I think my Mummy and Auntie Ellie went picking some fruit this

morning" Rilla said, Emma put her down on the floor.

"Alright lets move" Chase said and they walked home.

When they got there, Diego wasn't there, he was probably hunting or something, Shira and Raz was sunbathing, Sid was lazing about Granny was walking about yelling "precious!", Ellie was putting the new food on a log plate Crash,Eddie,Buck,Renee and Rodney were back from the park and Manny was talking to... Morgan's dad and Morgan, Morgan had _(Fake) _Tears down her cheeks, her black eye that Emma gave her was still there.

"Great" Emma said sarcastically.

"Emma, Get here young lady!" Manny yelled.

"Do I have to" Emma said nervously, Manny had "the scowl" on his face.

"Why did you hurt this girl" Manny said.

Emma,Chase,Yasmin,Anna and Stanley were babbling on what just happen.

"I don't want to hear this, Morgan already told me what happen" Manny said, Bitterness in his voice.

"I was just walking in the park with all my good looks and Emma must have got jealous and she just attacked me" Morgan sniffed, she hid her evil smile.

"What!" They all yelled

"Emma I thought I raised you better" Manny said.

"According to her, you didn't raise me at all!" Emma yelled and pointed at Morgan.

"Emma, don't be silly, Morgan's a lovely girl" Ellie said.

"Don't get dragged into this, mom" Emma said,

"Emma, you are grounded for two weeks!" Manny said

"What, no, Dad you gotta believe, she was making fun of us and me and how you are my father!" Emma said.

"Great, now my daughter is a bully and a liar£ Manny said.

"What, No, I'm Not a lair" Emma yelled, all heads were turned to Emma and Manny.

"Um, Mr Manny, she is telling the truth" Chase,Anna and Yasmin said.

"Your grounded" Manny said. "Go to your Tree"

Emma dragged herself to her tree and climbed it.

Rilla growled at Morgan, as did Renee and Rodney.

"You may, have Uncle Manny fooled" Renee said

"But we know the truth" Rodney said

"So watch out" Rilla said.

"Oh, shut up you rats!, You are not important" Morgan said .

"Excuse me, but what did you just say to my kids" Morgan smirked and turn around to See Diego, His teeth were bared, and a growl In his throat, Shira was next to him.

"What, I didn't say nothing" Morgan said.

"I saw what you said to Emma" Diego growled

"You, have five seconds to get out out faces, if not your dinner" Shira hissed.

"5..4..3..2..1..OUT!" They yelled.

Morgan ran off. The cubs ran off to Shira and Diego and hugged them.

Diego looked at Emma at the top of her tree, sulking.

"I really don't like that Morgan" Yasmin said, jumping on Shira's Back.

"We have to tell Manny" Shira said.

"Yeah, but her won't believe us or Emma" Anna said

"We're going to have to show him." Diego said and he and Chase gave a evil smile.

"We will show him" Shira said. "Come gather around Mama"

They all worked at a plan. "You in Peaches?" Chase asked

"I don't know, it seems wrong" Peaches said. She walked to Emma's Tree.

Peaches talked top Emma.

"Come on Emma, your are going to tell dad, I don't want you to be upset" She said to her little sister.

"No!" Emma said "Peaches, Dad won't believe me" She said a sniffle and turned her back to Peaches.

Peaches felt a run of hotness blow through her, it was anger.

She Hates Emma upset, she likes it went she plans a prank or Plays about with her, The thing is that sister look out for each other and Peaches remembered how Angry Emma was when Ethan cheated on her.

"I'm in" Peaches said to the animals planning the plan.

"This better get Emma happy again" Peaches thought


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma, Breakfast" peaches called up to her sister.

"I can't because,_ he, _Ground me for two weeks" Emma said pointed to Manny.

"You gave a girl a black eye!" Manny said.

"She was bad mouthing the herd and said that our park was hers" Emma yelled, that was when she finally turned around.

Crash and Eddie jumped on Anna's back who was staring at Emma.

"Uncle Buck you were there, Tell 'em!" Emma said to the weasel, his mouth was stuffed with blue berries,

"Humf?!" Buck asked looking up from his meal.

"Tell him that Morgan was bad mouthing the herd!" Emma said.

"Um, er, um, She was laughing that Emma, but sorry,mate, I wasn't there before" Buck gulped, He saw his niece's eyes narrowing, she was giving him the evils.

Later that day Ellie took Manny out to the lake (She was in the plan too).

Diego,Chase, and Rodney walked up to Emma's tree.

"Hey Emma. You can come down now, You dad said your not grounded any more, You wanna go to the Lake." Diego called up to the possum tailed human.

"Okay, Did he really?" Emma asked, Looking down.

"Yes!" Rodney yelled, To quickly, To desperately.

Emma looked suspicious, But she shrugged and Climbed down and jumped on Diego's back.

"Lets go" Emma said, Diego,his son, and Chase high pawed and raced off.

Shira, Rilla,Yasmin,Granny and Renee hid in some bushes near the ocean.

"Okay you got the plan right" Shira asked them.

"Yes, Ma'am" They chanted and rushed off to the The sea, Yasmin was riding on Rilla's back and Granny was on Shira's.

"Precious!" Granny called and there was a grumble on the earth and the giant sperm whale rose.

Peaches and Anna led Morgan to the lake.

"So, Emma is grounded and you hate her now, so you want me to the be the popular girl?" Morgan asked

Anna and Peaches gave a stiff, ruff smile and nod.

"Good" Morgan said evilly and rubbed her paws together.

"And Chase doesn't have a crush on her any more, Because she hurt me" The ugly sloth asked.

"Yes" Anna and Peaches said.

"So what are we doing here?" Emma asked

"To play" Rodney said.

"Okay" Emma said, Confused.

"Lets go!" Diego said, they got to the lake and only to find Morgan there.

"What is she doing here!" Emma said as Diego knocked her off.

Morgan gave a thrill of laugher.

"You are such a loser!" Morgan laughed. "even your Fake family doesn't like you".

Emma spat some sand out and growled.

Ellie led Manny over to Emma and Morgan, but they were behind the trees.

"Ellie!, Is that Emma, She's grounded!, I got to go tell her off" Manny said, stubbornly.

"No, Wait!" Ellie said and grabbed his trunk. "Look"

"You are so stupid, and so is your 'Not' father, he actually believed that It was your fault" Morgan said "You know the reason I moved here is because I bullied so Many people at my old home I can't do it any more, so HA HA!, You will never get your father to Believe you and I'm going to GET YOU KICKED OFF THIS ISLAND!" Morgan said.

Manny walked from the trees, with a smug looking herd.

"is that so?" Manny asked

"NO!, I'm just joking, we're best friends" Morgan said, nervously.

"I wonder what your father is going to say about this?" Manny said.

"Well, He won't believe you, I'm his sweet little angel!, and he will never believe anything that other people say and I'll never admit to what I said and you can't stop me!" Morgan yelled.

There was a lot of grumbling on the ground and a whale shot out the lake.

"W..w..what is t..t..that" Morgan asked.

"Oh, meet Precious" Shira and Yasmin said.

There was a roar and Morgan felt warm, breath on her and she turn around to red eyes.

"Meet Rudy, Mama dino, Egbert, Shelly and Yoko" Sid said.

Buck was riding on Rudy, Sid was riding on Mama dino, Crash was on Egbert, Eddie was on Yoko and Stanley was on Shelly.

"I..I..thought t..t..they w..w..were extinct" Morgan said.

"You thought wrong" Emma said

"Who are they" Morgan stuttered

"There just some family friends" Diego said. And nuzzled Shira for a job well done.

"Now, You confess to your parents that you bullied Emma and if you do it again, Precious here will soak you and Rudy will tear you apart limb from limb" Peaches said to Morgan.

"Wanna go out some time, Handsome" Morgan asked Chase.

"GO!" They yelled and pointed to her cave.

Rudy growled loudly and Morgan fell over and ran off.

"I'm sorry Emma" Manny said. "You are now ungrounded"

Emma hugged his trunk.

"So you guys did this so I'm not sad?" Emma asked her Family.

"Of course" they said with a proud smile on all of their faces.

"You guys are the best" She said and they all did a group hug, even the dinosaurs joined in.

"I love you, guys" Emma said.

Later that night Yasmin and Stanley where sitting in Yasmin nest.

"I can't believe Its meerkat day and nobody got us anything" Stanley said.

"Stanley, We got the best thing of all, Love" Yasmin said and then burst into tears.

"I can't believe my family didn't get us anything" She cried.

Emma, Chase and Anna slid up to them.

"What makes you think that?" Emma asked.

"Come on you crazy hole diggers" Chase said and Stanley hopped on his back, and Yasmin jumped on Anna's.

"Happy meerkat day!" The hole herd said.

There was sugar berries all over the place, Even on the trees.

"Did you really think we've forget?" Ellie asked.

Yasmin glared at the Pink, shimmering berries as did Stanley.

They all knew what they was thinking.

"Go for it guys, enjoy the party" Anna said and the brother and sister dove at berries.

Steffie, Ethan and Peaches were singing.

#I'm better, so much better now  
I see the lights touch the light?  
We're together now  
I'm better, so much better now  
Look to the skies  
Give me life  
We're together now

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can see you coming  
And we'll never grow old again#

"Come on Rilla sing along" Peaches said.

Rilla shook her head.

"come on" Ethan said.

"Rilla, Rilla, Rilla," Everyone was chanting

"Okay". Rilla said

"You'll find us chasing the sun" She sang like an angel.

Everyone cheered.

Emma and Chase banged into each other.

They Both smiled Shyly.

"Wanna dance?" Chase asked Emma, blushing.

"Sure" Emma said and they both hit the dance floor, where everyone was dancing.

Yasmin and Stanley where still running about eating the sugar berries.

The end


End file.
